1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to a method for replacing semiconductor devices wherein when at least one of the semiconductor devices mounted on a tape carrier by means of inner lead bonding becomes defective, it is replaced with another semiconductor device that is not defective.
2. Description of the prior art
Multi-chip modules can be constructed with semiconductor devices mounted on a tape carrier that is used as an electrical wiring substrate. This method is advantageous in that inner lead bonding alone suffices for assembly, so that outer lead bonding is not necessary, and that the tape can be used as an electrical wiring substrate.
However, in this method above, if only one of the semiconductor devices becomes defective after inner lead bonding, there is no way in which this emiconductor device can be replaced, which means that all of the semiconductor devices become useless.